


Love Yourself

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can’t love someone unless you love yourself first" Bullshit. I have never loved myself. But you - Oh god, I loved you so much I forgot what hating myself felt like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Yourself

"If you can't love yourself, then how the hell you going to love somebody else?"

The quote rang true enough sometimes and yet... Pat had never really, truly loved himself as a Drag Prince, he could see his flaws. As a girl she could see the beauty in Pat, but as Pat, it was harder. He had found that the quote came up again when he had met Jinkx, the sweet Drag Queen had always treated him sweetly and yet, as Pat heard the words he struggled not to say the word he was thinking 'bullshit'. He had never loved himself, not properly, setting eyes on Jinkx he had found it so easy to love the Drag Queen that when Jinkx said 'I love you' he believed it. 

"Pat?"

"Jinkx?"

"You seem... quiet."

"Sorry."

Pat paused then spoke softly. 

"I have never loved myself but you..."

A pause, Pat spoke gently again. 

"Oh god, Jinkx, I loved you so much I forgot what hating myself felt like..."

"Then remember how it feels to love... not hate."

Pat had smiled slightly. 

"Always with the sweetness, you are too cute."


End file.
